


Secret lovers

by ZombieZim



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Conflict, Religious Cults, Religious Guilt, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieZim/pseuds/ZombieZim
Summary: Two nameless Clones of Prime have fallen for each other and now in this busy night they could finally be together again fulfilling their loving, aching need.
Relationships: Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra)/Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Secret lovers

Hurried steps scrambled along the corridor, four feet intertwined shuffling around the cold metal in the dark of the Velvet Glove, unnoticed. Their bodies collided against the wall, a burning dance of passion fought in silence while they desperately searched for some secrecy in the endless void of the ship.

Regardless, they knew about their forbidden desire - chastise kisses shared with each other - trying to drown out the low thrumming of the Hive-Mind. The night was busy, perfect for what they planned. Perfect for what they longed for. Not even the imaginative judgement which haunted them could stop them from their hidden wishes. They hoped the hectic evening would allow them to remain undiscovered, an insignificant voice at the edge of vision.

They knew about their sin, fearing their exalted brothers judgement, but for a lack of better understanding they did not care about it in this moment, their heated kisses draining all their controlled thoughts.

The acolytes claws raked along the metal wall, deep notches carved into the surface, one arm tightly slung around his brother pressed against his chest in impatience, so close to their desired destination – a secluded room far from the emperor's throne, far from his watching eyes. They would never dare to sully Primes legacy. Prime was right. Without him they would be mere subjects to their instincts. The farther they got, the more they succumbed to them – out of the reach of Primes guiding hands.

The acolytes hand searched for the damned spot to open the shining door – the only obstacle keeping them from their guilt. They were sure Prime would punish them for this immorality, a brief thought which has long forfeit its intended purpose. Their tongues fought a way greater battle than their dulled senses.

Half lidded eyes hastily found their way through the dim lit room – their hunger standing victorious over the all consuming shame. Their burning cheeks glowed as bright as their eyes in this flood of indecency. All of this was long past their control.

Both tumbled over the edge of the bed inside the abandoned guest room – one which they have to clear up as if they would have never been here in the first place, a useless hope to clear them from their misdeeds. Their bodies imprinted the folds of the bedsheets. His brother's fingers interlaced with his, his body pushed against the sheets, both hands close to his head. The looming figure of Primes' followers never failed to make him flush, his breath caught in his throat. Seeing the one opposite of him in the same flustered state coaxed out a cursed smile, his partners face following suit. Their foreheads were pressed together in loving intimacy. A moment of calm before the storm.

A low rumble escaped his throat, before greedy lips caught his. Warm. Welcoming. Loving.

No words were needed, their thoughts shared, heard by them. The acolytes hand found his brother's hair, grasping and pulling him closer, as if their connected minds were not enough, body pressed against him in heated need.

“Please.”, his raspy voice pleaded, any further beg silenced again as a thirsty tongue asked for entrance, their mouths slick and hot and unrelenting. The taste of him just dulled his already blurred senses, his rough clawed hands grasping at his brother's biceps as if his dear life depends on it. This damned tongue felt incredible against his. It was a language not even the Hive-Mind ever provided, one in which no words could match their needs.

“I know.”, he answered after breaking away again, the only reason he stopped his need for air. Another hard, brutal kiss – a violent embrace – one that involves teeth and sharp edges as they can finally let loose of this fury which simmers beneath the controlled masks they have to wear in front of their emperor, the acolyte's hands tugging their hips _closer._

A breathy moan escaped the bottomed brother, this exhilarating friction of his secret lovers pelvis against him eliciting pure bliss. “By Prime..”, he sighed, their rulers name a short reminder for their sin, a crime long forgotten in the fury of passion, yet never enough to make them stop.

Another low, long groan echoed through the empty room, the clone feeling his brothers greedy sucking at his shoulders, his neck, his Adam's apple, enveloping his burning skin with his rapacious mouth, his claws caught in the fabric beneath them. Should they continue like this, they'd have to burn down the evidence of their crime, if they're not found due to their perfidious cries first, that is.

“Shit”, the one on top cursed, literally tearing his tabard over his head – shocked that such an unbecoming word could leave him and at the same time not really surprised, given the unchaste state of mind they both found themselves in - as his brothers impatient eyes followed his every movement. He chuckled. Their guilt ridden conscience always came back to them. That they didn't break yet was another miracle. Regardless, did the equally impatient scrape beneath his abject brothers fabric, harshly tugging and pulling at his trousers. He shivered as he saw his brothers spread legs, his neither region shamefully covered only by the loincloth of their robes, propped on his elbow to watch him. How was it possible that those glowing green eyes looked so different from Primes? It's impossible now to hide the wanton lust in his eyes. How – in Primes name - could he fall subject to this much prurient curiosity?

He could see his prominent bulge, those little tremors running along his body as cold air hit his skin. His lover laying on the bed was so unbelievably _wonderful_. He knelt between his legs, his hands wandering underneath his nameless brother's robe, worshipping his hips with his fluttering - surprisingly refined - caresses. Well, as refined as those could get. A sharp hiss escaped the worshipped acolyte as the one kneeling pressed his cheek against the covered swell, inhaling this intoxicating and addicting scent. The urgency of their voices always galvanized them into action.

The kneeling one's hands dip, grasping the curve of his brother's ass. A half-laugh escaped as the 'bottomed' wheezed. His grip tightened, his mouth drawing fluttering kisses along his length and suddenly he's rewarded by another hitched noise. Another breathy moan, unbidden.

He enjoyed tearing down the unresponsive barriers, which his brother had learned to wear – which all of them had learned to wear. God, seeing his brother come undone despite his very best intentions _not to_...“ _Fuck_.”

He was so pliant under his ministrations.

He had studied his brother's body, learned exactly what made him weak, what made him stutter and how he could hear him moan in those raspy and unchaste noises, how he could elicit those delirious curses from that filthy mouth. And he'll do whatever he can to keep it that way.

Luckily his brother always came back for more despite being insistent that he won't.

The kneeling one's own ears twitched as he watched his dearest lose his composure from between his legs, just by his loving kisses. Sometimes he caught himself feeling guilty to drag his brother into his desires. Was he the one who sullied him? Did he corrupt him? Did he drag him into the darkness? Suddenly a raucous cry echoed through the room. His teeth sunk into the soft, tender flesh of his brother's thigh, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes even though he wasn't even the bitten one. It hurt so much that he wanted him so badly to be his, the acolytes thigh the only place where no one could see his mark on him. The bitter, iron taste of his blood was his punishment. If Prime ever found out he'd take the full responsibility his actions brought with him and if he'd be made to suffer the slow painful death he deserved. He wouldn't dare to ever say it was his brother's fault. After all, he shouldn't be so drawn to him that he _wants_ to do those unspeakable things to him.

 _I rather like it,_ is what he said the first time he accidentally left a mark on his lover's body, with such a soft and heated stare, _looking this defaced. I wish we could make others know._ Why did he say those _cursed_ words? They only lead to _more_ bruises littering his form – little indications and reminders to their sin. He felt guilty and at the same time - for such an inexplicable reason – pride.

Finally he choked himself on his brother's shaft – for he deserved it – while pushing away the remaining cloth separating him from his object of desire. The sudden self-forced intrusion made him gag, ignoring the burning pain this forced upon him, as his tightening throat made his brother shiver and whale in indecipherable cries.

“Brother!”, something flares in his dark gaze, his lips still swollen from the violence of their embrace, before he pushed his remaining doubts aside. He eagerly sucked his brother's cock, his tongue enveloping his pulsing phallus, his own throbbing desire more evident than ever- still trapped in those treacherous confines. His brother deserves to be pleased. If he's the one who brings this upon him, then he might as well take care of him.

He clawed at the skin of the trembling one, his sharp nails burying themselves deep into his already burning flesh. Or maybe it was he himself who trembled so hard that he had to make himself keep still? He didn't know.

“Please.” With that he flicked his tongue against the length of his nameless brother, a long, low, thrumming moan rumbling in his throat. His own groin strained even more against his trousers, painfully so, until his hand reached downwards to firmly press his palm against his throbbing want, hips jerking slightly to get _some damned friction._

Another deep guttural groan, vibrating around his brother shaft. He adjusted his angle, swallowing the whole length of his brother's cock. He sucked with an insistent and unrelenting pressure. A slow, hot ache uncoils at the corner of his jaw – the ache he so desperately desired. And with that he used his mouth to fuck him.

“Please, brother!”, the innocent soul gasped, wanting to dig his claws into the sucking one's skull first, before he could feel him trying to push him away. “I'm almost...!” A warning, but his hands grab hard at the acolytes hips, pulling him closer and ignoring the helpless attempts, with which he tried to get him away. He wouldn't let go. _Never_. The bottomed jerked, his legs trapping him before he came, as he greedily swallowed every tiny little drop while his fingers dug crescents into the soft and warm skin of his hips.

Slowly he rose above him, trapping his spent little lover beneath his towering form between him and the surface of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm curious how long it will take archive to cultivate the Horde Prime Clones/Horde Prime Clones relationship tag. Let's see if it takes another three months just to make it official, just like the Horde Prime Clones/Reader tag. 
> 
> I lied to myself - again - that this will be a one-shot. but DAMN I had a mighty need to fucking publish it now so...... whatever. 
> 
> Yeah, I don't know why the fuck I had this desire to write some gracious guilt smut, but... well here is what nobody asked for anyway. So I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
